The problem with moving and setting loads into position aligned with a receiving base is difficult when the load is a mobile home and the base is an excavation, pier, or slab. Methods prevailing in the mobile home business of delivering a home to the site selected require expensive lifting equipment and involve many hours of manual labor. The size of mobile homes is increasing and the weight is getting beyond the capability of currently available equipment. Furthermore, mobile homes are substantially completely fabricated and assembled at the factory before being hauled to the final site, thereby making it highly important to avoid damaging the structure during the placement on the foundation.
In the last few years double wide homes have become more desirable. Many of these double wide homes are delivered to private property sites where the owner has prepared a basement excavation, or the home must be set down on piers over a crawl space. The delivery and set up costs for homes of these sizes have increased to the point where conventional methods are too expensive and time consuming. In many instances the home must be moved into position between other homes or objects which restrict the maneuvering space and add to the cost of installation.